KUMA-F Beargguy F
The ' KUMA-F Beargguy F (Family)' is a mobile suit from the Gundam Build Fighters Try anime series. It was piloted by Mirai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Beargguy F (Family) consists of a white colored Beargguy II renamed the Mamagguy (also known as Mama Beargguy) with a small, detachable, cyan-colored Petitgguy (also known as Petite Beargguy) in the Chair Striker on its back hardpoint. The Mamagguy is built by Mirai Kamiki with help from Yuuma Kousaka, and despite it being Mirai's first Gunpla, it has a high degree of completeness. The Petitgguy is a present from Yuuma, and the ribbon on its back is a homage to the KUMA-03 Beargguy III's Ribbon Striker. Between the two units, the Mamagguy is the main machine and it is armed with beam sabers in its arms, while the Petitgguy is the sub machine and has no weaponry. Despite this, Petitgguy actually serves as Beargguy F's ace in the hole during battle. When the Mamagguy is unable to battle, the Petitgguy can take over and continue the fight using martial arts. As the Mamagguy inherits the Beargguy II's amphibious characteristics, it also has an underwater propulsion system in its feet and thus has no problem moving underwater. Although the Petitgguy lacks any underwater propulsion system, it is capable of moving across water surface using a bubble. Thanks to the LCD monitor installed in its face, Mamagguy can change its eye expression mid-battle like the Beargguy III. The Petitgguy can also change its eye expression during battle. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the suit's close combat weapon, it is emitted from the hole in the centre of each of the Mamagguy's paws. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Mamagguy's arms can be extended to give it a greater reach in striking down enemy unit. ;*Hardpoint :By removing the Chair Striker on the back, a hardpoint is revealed which could be used to connect various armaments and equipments. ;*Chair Striker :A custom striker pack in the form of a chair, it is used to hold the Petitgguy on Mamagguy's back. ;*LCD Monitor :Installed in the face, above the mouth and nose, the LCD monitor allows the Mamagguy to change its eye expression during battle. ;*Bubble Blower :Used by the Petitgguy, the bubble blower creates a bubble large enough to fit the small Gunpla, and allows it to run on the water surface. Special Attacks ;*'Jigen Haoh School - ' :A powerful jumping uppercut from the Jigen Haoh School. Mirai can use this move as she took lessons when she was younger. History Variations ;*Berry Berry Beargguy F Picture Gallery Beargguy F (Family).png TOY-GDM-2696_02.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Beargguy F box art. beargguy2boxart.jpg|Beargguy II box art. 10311 Beargguy F.jpg 1079 Soten Guren-Ken.jpg|Soten Guren-Ken. 1069 Beargguy Beam Saber.jpg 1418203272781.jpg 1070.jpg petitbubbleblow.jpg|Bubble Blower. petitsubmachine.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Beargguy II that the Mamagguy is based on is non-existent in real life. However, in the anime a "Beargguy II" model kit box appeared, showing what the Beargguy II may look like. A blurred version of the Beargguy II model kit box can also be seen in the background of Beargguy F's model kit box. *In official materials, such as the official website and the HG manual kit, the Beargguy F is stated to be based on the Beargguy II. External links *Beargguy F (Family) on Official Site